Reconstruyendo una vida
by smile.of.angel
Summary: Cap 3! Nessie creía que su vida era perfecta hasta que Jake le dice que encontró a su verdadera impronta, averigua qué hará cuando conozca a un vampiro que la haga olvidarse de "su lobito". Summary completo dentro
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: los Cullen, los Vulturis, el clan Denali y los lobos de la Push no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y otros personajes son míos.**

**Summary:**** Nessie creía que su vida era perfecta hasta que Jake le dice que encontró a su verdadera impronta, averigua qué hará cuando conozca a un vampiro que la haga olvidarse de "su lobito". En el castillo de los Vulturis, por idea de Aro, Jane y Alec son obligados a ir a las escuela para "mantener las apariencias"**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio:**

¿Estaré muerta?

Es una pregunta normal cuando uno se encuentra en el estado en el que yo me encontraba... cuando no sientes absolutamente nada.

Sólo que estas rodeado... pero no por objetos o personas- no se confundan-. Es oscuridad lo que me rodea. A mi alrededor no se siente nada, como si flotara.

Exactamente de esa forma, flotando en la nada misma.

Todo eso hasta que frente a mí se materializa un túnel. No estoy segura de que haya aparecido de la nada o de que yo no haya reparado en su presencia hasta este momento, que era la opción más probable.

¿Estoy muerta?

Continuo allí, sumida en la obscuridad, dirigiendo mis ojos al nuevo punto de luz que procede de al final del túnel. No es cualquier tipo de luz, de eso estoy segura. Pareciera como si fuera la luz del sol- de eso segura, no era luz artificial-, pero no sólo podía distinguirse eso.

Aunque no hubiera una sombra- o mis ojos no la percibieran por los "cristales resplandecientes" que brillaban a través de la oscuridad-, estaba segura de que allí había un vampiro.

No sabía qué hacer.

Podía acercarme y ver quién era, podría ser amigable o de mi familia. Un sexto sentido me indicó que no.

La otra opción que tenía era intentar escapar, sin embargo, tampoco podía utilizar esa ya que yo era un híbrido no un vampiro. Era rápida pero el podría matarme en un segundo.

En ese momento, me decidí. La opción más tonta es la que probablemente me mantendría con vida: quedarme quieta. Como una roca, como una estatua, el mayor tiempo posible y sin respirar.

-Renesmee.

Cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola! Quiero dedicar este premio nobel a mi super amiga de fanfiction... Holly Cullen!

Bueno... esta es una idea que surgió hace poco, en realidad iba a ser un one-shot. Quiero saber que les parece y ver si alguna lo va a leer asi lo continuo, o no, depende XD. Ya se que el summary es muy malo pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor :S luego lo cambio.

Ya saben... dejen reviews y me dicen si les gustó (o si es un asco XD)

.angel


	2. Chapter 1: De amor y corazones rotos

**Disclaimer: los Cullen, los Vulturis, el clan Denali y los lobos de la Push no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y otros personajes son míos.**

**Summary:**** Nessie creía que su vida era perfecta hasta que Jake le dice que encontró a su verdadera impronta, averigua qué hará cuando conozca a un vampiro que la haga olvidarse de "su lobito". En el castillo de los Vulturis, por idea de Aro, Jane y Alec son obligados a ir a las escuela para "mantener las apariencias"**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 1:**_** "De amor y corazones rotos"**

-Renesmee… Ness… ¿Estás bien?

Me abracé a Jake como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Podría decirles sin mentirles que lo mejor que me ha pasado desde mi nacimiento fue estar con Jake, saber que éramos el uno para el otro. Tener siempre presente que estábamos predestinados.

Mi relación con Jacob empezó hace 17 años, cuando tenía 10 años. Para esa época yo ya había dejado de crecer hace 2 años atrás. Salimos, nos volvimos novios y el año pasado nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Ninguno de los dos vimos la necesidad de casarnos, así que no lo hicimos. Total… tenemos toda la eternidad para ello.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, amor?- susurró acariciando mi pelo.

Asentí, incapaz de articular palabra. El sueño me había dejado realmente mal.

Apoyé la palma de mi mano en la mejilla de Jacob. Ese ere mi don. Cuando quería podía compartir mis recuerdos con una persona sólo tocándola.

Le mostré mi sueño. Cómo me sentí al estar rodeada de

oscuridad, cuando se materializó el puente y el brillo que provenía del otro lado de este. No sé por qué omití lo que sería, más que seguro, un vampiro, el momento en que dijo mi nombre y la sensación que me embargó en ese momento. Quería que eso fuera privado, aunque no supiera el por qué.

Me preparé para ir a la escuela junto con mis padres, tíos y Jacob. Estábamos en la secundaria, otra vez para todos ellos pero era la primera para mí.

Hoy era el día de la llegada de una chica nueva en el instituto. Como siempre elegíamos pueblos pequeños para habitar, se notaba la expectación y el entusiasmo de los humanos con este hecho insignificante.

Jake y yo íbamos de camino en mi BMW M1. El auto me lo habían comprado mi tía rose y el tío Emm en mi cumpleaños del año pasado. Me encantaba porque era de los más veloces. Había sacado el amor por la velocidad del lado paterno, aparentemente.

Faltaban 3 minutos para que las clases empezaran. Sonreí mientras pisaba el acelerador.

Jake, a mi lado, tarareaba una de las nuevas canciones que sonaban en la radio.

Me reí de su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando entretenida. Más que eso, estaba dando un espectáculo bastante divertido.

Al llegar al instituto sentí como el mundo entero daba vueltas... No, peor que eso. No daba vueltas simplemente, sino que se derrumbaba de a pedacitos diminutos a mis pies.

Probablemente soy exagerada, pero la manera en que _mi _lobito la mirada en serio dolía.

Era como si nunca hubiera visto el sol hasta ese momento, como si nada más existiera. No había nadie más que la chica nueva en su mundo.

Con mi super oído semi-vampírico (que nunca había deseado menos tener) pude escuchar con los latidos de ambos corazones se aceleraban. Sumandolo al dolor del mío propio al romperse.

"¡Papá!"- grité mentalmente, aunque estaba segura de que ya se había enterado de todo, por mis pensamientos, los de Jacob y los de la niña esa- "¡No voy a entrar hoy!"

Sin decir ni una palabra, abrí la puerta de Jacob y lo empujé con toda la fuerza que poseía para que se bajara de mi auto.

-¿Ness...?- preguntó extrañado.

No lo dejé continuar puesto que cerré la puerta de un portazo y aceleré al máximo y derrapé en la curva de la entrada del estacionamiento del edificio.

Bajé las todas ventanillas para que así el viento y la velocidad produjera esa sensación tonificante que tanto me encantaba. De alguna manera se me hacía reconfortante. No tanto como correr pero bueno... no podía salir corriendo a velocidad inhumana de la escuela. Eso no sería "normal".

Conduje unos 20 minutos a toda velocidad en dirección contraria a la de mi casa, exactamente sin ninguna dirección en particular. Por lo menos que yo planeara. Luego me dí cuenta que estaba yendo cerca de la casa de los Denali y decidí hacerles una visita.

Encendí mi celular a tiempo que me estacionaba a un lado del camino.

Estaba bien que no me muriera tan fácil como los humanos, pero no valía la pena tentar a la suerte por un corazón roto.

30 llamadas perdidas.

Suspiré.

13 de Jacob, 5 de mamá, 2 de papá, 2 del tío Jazz, 2 de Emm, 3 de tía Rose y 3 de tía Alice.

Comencé a teclear rápidamente un mensaje a todos ellos, exceptuando a Jacob, por supuesto.

_Estoy bien. No se pongan histéricos. Voy de camino a lo de los Denali, no creo que les moleste si me caigo por ahí el fin de semana, igual ahora les voy a avisar que voy. Un beso, los quiero. R._

Comencé a teclear el siguiente mensaje a Kate.

_Hola Kate! Soy Nessie, puedo ir a pasar el fin de semana a tu casa?. R._

Me quedé un rato estacionada en el lugar.

Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en apenas media hora. Hacía minutos podría jurar que ambos nos amábamos. Mi lobito y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos. Siempre fue todo para mí. Me costaba horrores tener que renunciar a él, casi tanto como me dolía el hecho de que probablemente Jake ya no sea tan feliz conmigo como antes, o que yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender incontenibles por mis mejillas.

Suspiré, ignoré los mensajes de texto que me llegaban y marqué el número de la única persona que podría ayúdame en este momento. El único cuyo consejo sería completamente sincero y acertado. Sobre todo eso, acertado. Él sabía lo que Jacob sentía. En éste momento seguro estaría en el receso y podría hablar conmigo tranquilamente.

Un tono, dos tonos.

-Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien?

Que saludo animoso, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Como después de pasar 6 horas en el centro comercial con tía Alice...- admití y escuché su risa a través del celular-. No. Peor que eso. Tío Jazz, ¿estas sólo?

-No- admitió-. Todos están escuchando atentos cada palabra que dices.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

-Alice te agradece que pienses eso de sus salidas y que te espera otra pronto.

Suspiré.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Espera un segundo- dijo tranquilamente.

Pude escuchar como, a paso humano, se alejaba del resto de las voces. Luego sentí el ruido de la puerta de la cafetería al cerrarse.

-Ya- anunció-, estoy en el bosque pero no creas que sirve de mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Alice seguro esta "viendo" mi conversación y Edward puede escuchar todo lo que ella piense sobre la visión.

-Es lo mismo. De todas formas me siento más cómoda así: por lo menos no escuchan lo que digo.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, Ness- aseguró.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas y luchando contra el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, le respondí. Aunque mi voz no salió como esperaba, sonaba muy mal.

-No, tío. Puedes saber lo que siento y sentirlo tú también, pero no puedes entenderlo. Jacob era todo para mí... era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, el amor de mi vida, todo..- se me quebró la voz al terminar de pronunciar esa frase.

-Sí pequeña, te entiendo... me pasó eso, ¿sabes?

-N-no...

Él parecía que iba a contarme su historia. Por alguna razón lo único que sabía de Jasper era que de humano era sargento al mando de un pabellón del ejército en la época de la guerra civil y que, pasados unos años de ser convertido, conoció a la tía Alice en una cafetería cercana a una carretera.

-La vampiresa que me convirtió- comenzó con su historia-, María, se llamaba, estaba formando otro ejército. Lo diferente con un ejército normal, es que este no iba a ser conformado por humanos con armas. No, este era mucho más que eso... este era de vampiros.

Me soné la nariz con un pañuelo que había en la cajuela del coche, aun atenta a su relato.

-Iba acompañada de otras dos de su especie, al verme dijeron que seguramente les sería útil y que esperaban que no muriera. Como es lógico, yo no entendía nada de lo que se referían, hasta que ella clavo sus dientes en mi yugular y la ponzoña invadió mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó mi transformación me explicaron lo que era. Surgió mi don, cosa que me ayudo a mantenerme con vida. Ahora comprendo que sólo me utilizaban: yo era el encargado de entrenar a los neófitos en el arte de la guerra. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque María me lo pedía.

Suspiró.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que jamás terminaría de perdonarse por ese error. Eso, que había ocurrido hace cientos de años, lo perseguiría para siempre.

-Ella me hizo creer que me amaba, que tenía un sentimiento tan puro y verdadero que influyó en mí gracias a que todavía no sabía controlar mi recién adquirido don del todo. Cuando me dí cuenta de que solamente me usaba, de que yo era su títere, quedé destrozado. No fue hasta que conocí a Alice que me dí cuenta de que yo en realidad no sentía nada por ella, que lo que yo creía que era amor, no era más que un pequeño cariño o agradecimiento, quizás, por el haberme enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta el momento y por permitir que no muriera en alguno de los ataques que he recibido en mis primeros años de neófito.

Me había quedado sin habla.

-Ya conoces el resto Nessie. Te comprendo más de lo que crees y quisiera estar allí contigo para ayudarte con eso, pero has huido.

No fue dificil imaginármelo sonriendo, como debía estar haciendo en ese momento.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- pedí-. Salí huyendo como cobarde.

-No eres cobarde.

Su frase desprendía tanta seguridad que me fue imposible no creerle.

-Bueno...- continuó-. Ambos sabemos que, aunque me quieres mucho, no has llamado sólo para hablar de cosas sin importancia ni para preguntarme cómo va mi "vida".

-Cierto- constaté-. Jazz, crees que podrías decirme qué siente Jacob... mmm... quiero decir qué fue lo que sintió cuando... tu sabes.

-No sé si sea el momento Renesmee.

-Lo sé, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Le gustó? ¿La quiere? ¿Le atrae? ¿La ama?

No respondió.

-¿Esta imprimado de ella como lo estaba conmigo? ¿Fui su impronta alguna vez?

-Ness- contestó el con dulzura. Aunque a veces no le dijera lo que ella necesitaba oír, hablar con Jasper siempre le ayudaba-, sabes que no sé la respuesta de todas esas preguntas. No puedo decirte si es su impronta o no, menos si tú lo fuiste, lo siento.

-Tranquilo tío, no importa.

-En cuanto a lo otro, perdón pero me parece que es algo que deberías hablar con él. No me gusta estar revelando los sentimientos de otras personas, sólo te diré que se siente culpable.

Suspiré. Era obvio que no iba a decir ni una palabra más sobre el tema.

-Ok. De nuevo gracias por todo.

-No hay por qué.

-Dile a mamá y a papá que no se preocupen, que estoy a menos de la mitad de camino a la casa, ¿si?

-Por supuesto. Cuídate.

-Adiós.

Busqué entre todos los mensajes la respuesta de Kate.

_Claro que puedes venir, cuando llegues podemos cazar. Nos vemos :D Me alegra que me vengas a visitar. K._

Sonreí a medias mientras encendía el motor.

Típico de Kate. Ahora seguro se pelearían por ver por cual de todos habría ido a visitarlos.

Continué en la ruta hasta mi destino, de nuevo a toda velocidad.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola a todas/todos!**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron review para que siga esta historia y por mostrar interés en ésta :D**

**Me alegro muchísimo de que les gustara y espero, que aunque es un poco triste, también les guste este capitulo. Es lo más largo que conseguí hacerlo y realmente me estoy durmiendo XD jajaja.**

******¿Cómo les parece que va la historia? **¿Qué dicen? ¿Me merezco un review? (puchero copiado de Alice) Porfi... si? **Jajaaj (espero que sí)**

**El próximo capítulo va a ser Alec's POV y viene directo de Volterra, del castillo de los Vulturis ;)**

**Besos **


	3. Chapter 2: Genial

**Disclaimer: los Cullen, los Vulturis, el clan Denali y los lobos de la Push no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y otros personajes son míos.**

**Summary:**** Nessie creía que su vida era perfecta hasta que Jake le dice que encontró a su verdadera impronta, averigua qué hará cuando conozca a un vampiro que la haga olvidarse de "su lobito". En el castillo de los Vulturis, por idea de Aro, Jane y Alec son obligados a ir a las escuela para "mantener las apariencias"

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: "Genial..."**

Alec's POV:

-Hermanito…- llamó Jane desde la puerta de mi habitación-, Aro quiere vernos en donde siempre.

Hizo su anunció entrando tranquilamente en mi habitación y ocupando todo el lugar en mi sillón negro. Su risa al ver mi cara de incredulidad ante lo que acababa de hacer inundó toda la habitación y despeinó algunos mechones de su rubio cabello.

-¿Qué Jane?- pregunté yendo en su dirección a paso humano y bromeando añadí-. ¿No piensas saludar a tu hermano mayor ni decirle lo guapo que se ve hoy con su nueva camisa que elegiste?

Sonreí cuando un borrón corrió en mi dirección y me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.

-Así está mejor- aprobé.

Todos creían que Jane era una desalmada, una malvada criatura. Puede ser que, de acuerdo a su experiencia con ella, no estuvieran tan equivocados, pero respecto a la realidad, estaban muy errados. No conocía persona más amable y cariñosa que Jane, bueno… salvo cuando se enoja, pero jamás ha usado su don conmigo.

Sabía ocultarse tan bien como yo en esa coraza de "chica mala". Sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos nunca. Me alegraba demasiado que conmigo no fuera así. Conmigo era igual a la Jane humana.

-¿Vamos, guapo?- bromeó.

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

-¿Qué quieren decirnos?- pregunté un poco preocupado.

Esto no me olía nada bien, no sé por qué motivo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Recorrimos todo el tramo hasta el salón de juntas, en el que se encontraban Aro, Marco y Cayo.

Antes de entrar en la sala mi hermana adoptó su pose de "soy superior a todos". Si no fuera porque entendía que no quería confiar en ninguno de esos vampiros, habría dolido muchísimo verla en esa postura tan indiferente.

Contuve un suspiro antes de hacer lo propio con la mía: desinteresarme del mundo alrededor.

-Buenas noches, mis queridos niños- saludó Aro-. Me alegro de que hayan llegado.

La expresión de su cara no expresaba lo mismo pero decidí no abrir la boca. Ahora nos diría lo que tiene para decirnos.

-Solo hay dos cosas que debo decirles- anunció-. Como saben... hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo...

Cómo si no lo supiera... los casi 800 años que llevamos de vampiros mi hermana y yo, los hemos pasado en éste castillo.

Jane hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, como antes no salían tanto, nunca hubo ningún problema...

Ajá, esto no me olía muy bien que digamos.

-pero ahora- continuó-, ya mucha gente en Volterra los reconoce, por lo menos de vista.

Recordé al hijo del dueño del restaurante del sábado por la noche. Aquel tonto humano que quería invitar a mi hermanita a salir. Fruncí el ceño. Tonto niño.

-Es cierto- reconoció Jane, yo permanecí callado-. Sin embargo no creo que sea necesario mudarnos a ningún otro lado.

-No lo haremos- aseguró Marco desde su puesto de siempre.

Sonreí internamente, si es por decir algo, Marco siempre fue el que me cayó mejor de los tres Vulturis.

-En realidad- prosiguió Aro-, lo que iba a decir, es que no nos mudaremos. Sin embargo, tendremos que cambiar algunas costumbres y, en esto es en lo que tienen que ver ustedes, tendrán que actuar como humanos.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada malo- dije incrédulo.

-No es porque hayan roto ninguna regla- noté que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer paciente-. El caso es que es necesario. No tendrán que dejar su dieta ni nada parecido... simplemente tendrán que asistir a las clases de instituto con los humanos para aparentar un poco.

Ok. Seguro es una broma.

Estar todo el día encerrados con humanos aparentando ser uno de ellos. Imposible. Seguro que ahora sale Heidi y Demetri con cámaras filmadoras en la mano de detrás de alguno de los tronos.

Pero no pasó nada y, lo peor de todo, aunque nadie se lo crea, es que a Jane le gustó la idea. Increíble.

-¿Entonces tendremos que ir a una escuela rodeados de humanos y sin alimentarnos de ninguno?- mi exceptismo con respecto a este tema llegaba a niveles inesperados.

-Exactamente. No podrán alimentarse de ninguno.

-Me parece bien- respondió Jane.

Bufé.

-Ah y otra cosa...

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tendremos que vivir allí también o que?

-Hemos invitado al clan Cullen a pasar una temporada con nosotros y por lo que nos han comunicado en su carta del día de ayer, han aceptado.

Ajá.

Jane me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Sí, me estaba comportando como un tonto niño de 7 años cuando no le dan el dulce que le habían prometido. Pero en realidad no era necesario. Tener que pasar un año con los Cullen sería insoportable.

-Los Cullen se quedarán en el castillo el tiempo que deseen y, también debo decirles que su hija, Renesmee, irá al mismo instituto que ustedes. El resto del clan irá a otro lado o hará otra cosa.

-No seré niñera- aclaré rápidamente.

Escuché el suspiro exasperado de Cayo.

-Concuerdo contigo muchacho- admitió-, pero nadie te ha dicho que tendrías que serlo.

-Entendido. ¿Algo más?

-Si- terminó Marco por los tres-. Ya sé que no te hace gracia pero tendrán que ir los dos a buscar a los Cullen en 3 días al aeropuerto.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!

Perdón por la demora, pero la inspiración me abandonó y fue reemplazada por desesperación el 5 de Agosto XD. El capítulo a mí no me gusta mucho pero puedo rescatar que al fin aparece Alec (que era lo esperado por todas) y se sabe un poco más de él y de su hermana. Es un poco lento, pero voy a tratar de hacer el otro mas interesante.

¿Reviews? Asi me dicen qué les parece.

Un beso.


	4. Chapter 3: nos mudamos?

**Disclaimer: los Cullen, los Vulturis, el clan Denali y los lobos de la Push no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La trama y otros personajes son míos.**

**Summary:**** Nessie creía que su vida era perfecta hasta que Jake le dice que encontró a su verdadera impronta, averigua qué hará cuando conozca a un vampiro que la haga olvidarse de "su lobito". En el castillo de los Vulturis, por idea de Aro, Jane y Alec son obligados a ir a las escuela para "mantener las apariencias"**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3:**

-¡Hola chicas!- grité, aunque no hiciera falta, cuando puse un pie en el pórtico de la casa de los Denali.

Enseguida varios borrones aparecieron a mi alrededor.

-¡Nessie!

-Hola chicas- dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Por lo visto no fue muy convincente que digamos, ya que lo único que hizo fue alterarlas un poco.

-¿Pero que te pasó niña?- exclamó Tanya-. Es como si te hubiera pasado un camión por encima, querida.

Suspiré.

-Sobreviviré- aseguré.

-Por favor cuéntanos- insistió Kate- ¿Estas bien?

-Es sólo Jacob.

Kate rodó los ojos.

Me hicieron pasar y que les contara hasta el último detalle de lo que había pasado hoy. La verdad es que no me apetecía para nada recordarlo, pero sabía que ellas sólo se preocupaban. Reproduje toda la escena en la cabeza otra vez y toqué sus mejillas. De verdad esperaba que esta fuera la última no era del todo vampira y, esto, me quitaba energía si lo hacía demasiado.

-¡Garret!

-Hey niñita- saludó luego de besar a Kate.

-¡Ya no soy una niña!

Sonrió burlón.

-Como digas... ¿por qué la cara larga*?

-Que te cuente otro...

Esto ya me estaba estresando.

-Esta bien... Dice tu padre que vendrán luego del instituto porque Alice tuvo una visión sobre un viaje.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Renemee!- dijeron mi madre y mi tía antes de correr a abrazarme.

-Auch... déjenme.

_Odio cuando se me tiran encima_, pensé, _y lo peor es que lo saben_.

Estábamos en el patio de los Denali. Yo había decidido hacer como que nada había pasado, en realidad, mejor que nunca había existido Jacob en mi vida. Es más... yo no sé quien es Jacob Black.

-En ese caso- mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos-. No tendrás ningún problema en mudarnos nuevamente.

Nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa de mis tíos de Denali.

-Mudarnos... ¡de nuevo!

-Sí Ness- dijo tío Jasper-. Pasaremos unos años en una ciudad de Italia.

-¡¿Tan lejos?- me quejé.

La verdad no sé cómo iba a hacer para pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Jacob porque... yo lo sigo amando... O eso creo.

-Te va a hacer bien- me aseguró mi papá.

-Esta bien- acepté resignada-. ¿A dónde iremos?

Se formó el típico silencio incómodo en la sala. Ese que surge siempre que hago las preguntas "equivocadas". Las que son, en realidad, las correctas.

-A Volterra- dijo mi madre rompiendo el silencio.

* * *

*se dice **cara larga** cuando alguien está triste.

Hola!

Mil perdones por la demora! Se que es muy corto pero estoy con un bloqueo enorme! :S espero que igual les guste va a dedicado a todas/todos los que leen y me dejan un review! :D especialmente a los que me apuran y a mi amiga ami!:D un beso


End file.
